There is a large gap in the toy gaming market. For example, there are mini handheld games, classic consoles for playing home video games on the television, and arcade cabinet games. In many cases the mini handheld games range in cost from $10-30. The console games generally range in cost from $50-90. While the arcade cabinet games cost upwards of $3,500. A need exists for gaming systems that provide an arcade like experience, but do so for home use with a cost less than the $3,500 for cabinet games. The home use may include the ability to assemble in position. Also key to this is the need for real “officially licensed content”.